


Dream SMP Oneshots (Requests Closed)

by fairrelle



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade Friendship, I DONT MAKE THE RULES, I am ashamed of y'all, I dont ship minors, I just write them, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patches | Dream's Cat, Platonic unless requested, Prosopagnosia, WHY DOESNT SHE HAVE HER OWN TAG, god nihachu is too underrated, if the tags are wrong please tell me, make that an actual tag pls, techno has long hair, why doesn't patches have a tag, will take this down if content creators ask
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairrelle/pseuds/fairrelle
Summary: Open oneshot request book about any YouTuber in the Dream SMP!Featuring: platonic Techno & Dream, potatoes, upcoming platonic Skephalo and more!!Read the first chapter with the rules please <3Stay safe!! ;D
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 34
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! After some consideration I've decided to do a bunch of oneshots on the Dream SMP. I will not do:

\- smut  
\- alchohol and/or drug abuse with minors  
\- use of real names in shipping  
\- use of Tubbo's real name (he told us he is uncomfortable with that)

I will do fluff and ships if requested, but as I don't ship anyone myself, you're going to have to ask for it specifically. I have nothing against ships, I simply enjoy platonic relationships.

Requests are open, but if they go against the things I don't want to write, then I won't do them. I will also add my own chapters, if I get no requests, but I won't have as much inspiration. It'll also probably just be my favorite people (Technoblade, Dream, Bad, Skeppy, Nihachu)

If I remember anything else I'm uncomfortable with writing thats in a request, I'll ask you if you want to edit it or pick a new one.

Keep in mind, I am also willing to do any angst or medical conditions!

Enjoy and stay safe!!! <3


	2. raw potato (techno and dream platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dont ask because idk either
> 
> it just seemed fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by smutinhaler
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

Technoblade considered his potato farm. He was quite proud of it, honestly. Almost an acre of land graciously donated to him by Dream purely for potato farming.

He squatted down and plucked a single potato, inspecting it closely for flaws.

Techno stood up, looking around for a furnace. Of course he’d forgotten one. On top of that, he didn’t exactly make it a habit of carrying enough stone to make a furnace around. It was quite heavy, after all.

Technoblade sighed. He had no other choice. Gently brushing off some of the dirt, Techno brought the raw potato to his mouth and took an experimental bite.

Not bad.

All he had to do was avoid the eyes, which he could put aside to plant later. Techno opened his mouth to take another bite, but was interrupted by someone’s arrival.

“Hey, Techno! Whatcha been up to?” Dream asked casually. He stopped to admire the expanse of field. “How long have you been working on this? A while, I bet.”

Techno stared at Dream’s stupid smiley-face mask. Who was this man to interrupt his feast? How dare he?

Dream fidgeted slightly after a few minutes of silence. “Techno? You good..?”

Not even bothering to respond, Technoblade locked eyes with where Dream’s would be under his mask and lifted the potato to his mouth.

“What are you doing?”

Without responding or breaking eye contact, Techno sank his teeth into the raw potato.

“Holy- Techno, is that raw?” Dream’s voice took on a truly horrified tone as he watched his arch-nemesis chew his potato.

Technoblade swallowed the starchy piece of potato and promptly took another bite. It was surprisingly bitter, but he wasn’t complaining. He enjoyed bitter tasting things. Maybe he’d start eating all his potatoes raw.

Dream started towards him, probably to stop him from taking yet another bite of this food of the gods.  
In response, Technoblade raised the potato to his mouth again.

“Techno, stop! That can’t be good for you!” Dream huffed, trying to drag Techno’s arm away from his mouth.

Techno managed another bite, closing his eyes from the pure bliss. Giving up, Dream crossed his arms in annoyance.

“Techno, stop! That’s so weird! It’s like-” He struggled to find something similar for a moment, and Technoblade used that moment to take another bite of the raw potato.

“Gah! I’m over this!” Dream threw up his hands. He turned around to stomp away, only to stop when Techno started to choke on a bite of the potato.

He coughed up a piece of potato that had gotten stuck in his throat, managing to swallow it and promptly went back to staring down the younger player.

There was silence for a few moments, then Dream burst out in wheezing laughter. Techno proceeded to take another bite with his usual deadpan face, much to Dream’s amusement.

“Techno, why in the world would you do that?!” Dream wheezed, clutching his stomach. “You almost choked!”

Techno swallowed the last bite, taking his time before dignifying the other with a response. “Tasty.”

They stared at each other for a few moments until Dream at last spoke up.

“Technoblade, there is so much wrong with you.”

“I won’t deny it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even if I didnt respond to ur requests, trust me I have put them in my notes and I will do them! Im going on mini vacation soon so I can probably write one in the car or just slack off.
> 
> have a great day!
> 
> \- Jayden


	3. techno made a good oopsie prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by Woeful_Chesnut !!
> 
> ummm I suck at writing fight scenes and you might be able to tell I was struggling through writers block on this so..
> 
> if you think I didnt do this prompt well then just tell me and I'll redo it!! I can take criticsm really well. its a skill I've developed through living with my sisters.
> 
> tsym to liesofserendipity for beta-ing this! I struggled through it and she had to deal with pages upon pages of word vomit. you should check out her works :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to my computer for constantly suggesting I correct my sentences to "technology emerged from the ground"

Techno froze when he heard the sound of warning bells signaling a raid. Beside him, Tubbo grasped the older one’s hand in fear.

“What’s happening?” Tubbo asked, panic laced through his voice.

“A raid.” Techno answered calmly. “Look, Tubbo, you’re going to want to run and hide. Not too far. Somewhere I can find you after, okay?”

Tubbo nodded uncertainly. “Will you be okay?”

Technoblade looked Tubbo dead in the eyes. “I hope so. Now  _ go! _ ” He pushed Tubbo urgently in the direction of a nearby tree.

Techno checked his armor, readying his shield and pulling out a netherite axe. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tubbo scrambling up the branches of the tree, tucking himself into the leaves behind a beehive.

He attacked, coming to the aid of the iron golem. Techno allowed his instincts to do most of the work for him. Battle had always come naturally to him, and his years of practice had only strengthened his skill. He was hyper aware of the movement around him, getting in quick hits and darting away just as fast to avoid injury.

But he made a mistake. 

  
  


He  _ never _ made mistakes.

...

He was going to die.

**_POV: Tubbo_ **

Tubbo anxiously watched Technoblade from the cover of his tree. One of the bees wandered up to his leg, and he pet it absentmindedly, careful to avoid the stinger.

“He’ll be okay, right?” Tubbo whispered to the bee. It didn’t respond. He sighed, turning his gaze back to his friend.

Then his heart almost stopped. Because when Techno was about to swing his axe into a pillager, the iron golem did the same with his iron fists.

And their attacks connected.

Techno’s axe was flung into the air, and Tubbo knew that he didn't have any other weapons.

Just when Tubbo thought it couldn’t get worse, a ravager charged towards his friend.

His weaponless, defenseless friend.

**_POV: Technoblade_ **

Despite himself, Techno froze for a moment in panic. He had no weapon, no way to fight back, and a powerful enemy was charging at him.

In just a few seconds, he would be hit.

Even with all his experience, there was no way he’d survive an attack like that. If he did, he’d be in no shape to fight afterwards.

Technoblade’s mind desperately flashed through any escape routes, but there was nowhere he could go. This was it. 

He was going to die. 

Techno shut his eyes tight, bracing for the impact, when he suddenly tripped over a rock. He fell forwards.

He instinctively reached out in front to steady himself, grabbing onto something hard. 

A moment later the ground left him as he was yanked through the air, his eyes flying open in surprise. Techno held on, bracing for impact. When he did hit, however, it was definitely  _ not _ the ground.

There was something flying at him from above, and he caught the axe before it hit him. 

Through the clashes of iron, he heard someone scream his name. It was Tubbo, dangling from the tree by his arms. He was looking at Techno with wide eyes. For a few seconds, Techno wondered why until he realized his position.

He was sitting on the back of the ravager with his axe in hand. A split second later he did the only thing any sensible person would do.

He slammed the axe down hard in front of himself, burying it in the ravager’s flesh. It gave a cry of pained rage, redoubling its efforts to throw him off.

Not thinking, Techno dug the axe out and brought it down again, and again, holding on with his legs as tight as possible.

Soon, the animal’s movements became sluggish, and it collapsed.

Techno slid off, right before it fell over. He stared down at the dead ravager, still confused as to what had happened.

**_POV: Tubbo_ **

Tubbo saw the instant that his friend realized what was happening.

“TECHNO!” Tubbo shouted, almost forgetting his place in the tree. He managed to snatch one of the branches he was crouching on before falling, dangling by one hand.

An instant later, Techno swung around, snatching the ravager’s horns and plopping casually onto the beasts’ back. While it bucked angrily, Techno managed to grab his axe as it fell from the sky. Tubbo watched from his position, frozen with disbelief. 

For a moment, Techno looked up and caught his eyes, but Tubbo couldn't tell what he was thinking. A second later, Techno buried his axe in the ravager’s neck.

Tubbo fell back into the tree trunk, heart pounding. He exhaled a long breath in relief that he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding.

Why had he doubted Techno? He could take care of himself. Tubbo watched the rest of the raid play, his friend driving the pillagers out of the village.

When it was over, Tubbo quickly climbed down from the tree, running back to Techno.

“Dude, that was  _ amazing!  _ How did you  _ do  _ that?” He asked excitedly.

Techno shrugged. “Not a big deal. Shall we head back?”  He only paused for a second to wait for Tubbo before turning and striding away.

  
  


**_POV: Technoblade_ **

Techno still felt shocked. He really had thought he was a goner, there.

It was pure luck and adrenaline that he’d gotten out of the way. He’d panicked, and Techno’s original thought was just to run.

In the process of stumbling away, he remembered his hand catching against the ravager’s horns and the next thing he knew, somehow Techno was riding it with his axe in his hand.

So he did what any sensible person would do and killed the thing.

Technoblade found himself wishing he’d thought to trap it, maybe see if the ravager could be tamed.

He quickly dismissed the thought. Honestly, he was lucky to be alive.

When Tubbo came up to him, all smiles and excitement and announcements of how “poggers” Techno was, or whatever, he tried to play it off as easy.

The whole walk back, Tubbo was slightly trailing behind him, talking enthusiastically about what Techno had done.

“...and then it was like  _ bam! _ And I  _ totally _ thought you were screwed, like I was going to have to go over and help or something, but I just blinked and you were  _ riding it! _ ” Tubbo exclaimed.

_ So did I _ , Techno thought.  _ But I’m not going to tell you that _ . He had a reputation to uphold.

When they got back to Pogtopia, Tommy lifted his head from a book. The kid had been reading at the gate, probably waiting for his friends. Techno knew he’d never admit to it, though.

“You took your time.” Tommy said. Techno chose to ignore the annoyance in his tone.

“Got caught in a raid. We’re fine.”

“We’re  _ more  _ than fine!” Tubbo added, then proceeded to tell a rather exaggerated version of the story that was even more inaccurate than how Tubbo had originally interpreted it.

He portrayed Techno as some sort of invincible hero, pulling off impossible maneuvers at the unlikeliest of times. Techno had a passing urge to correct him; He knew Tommy would soon be spreading this story to the others.

Although no one could deny Techno was an amazing fighter, this story would make Techno seem far more masterful and skilled than he was, almost like he was a combat god or something. But then Techno reconsidered that last one.

Ah, well. He supposed it couldn’t  _ hurt _ if they thought that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so freaking hard to write but I managed to pog thru the pain 

**Author's Note:**

> I love y'all so much :)


End file.
